Reading the books: PT1, TLT
by RoseGhostRider
Summary: Your typical reading the books fic with a twist, Egyptians!


**A/N:I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own my character Helaine, who is a daughter of the Egyptian god Horus. Yes the Greeks know about the Egyptian gods. This is not base off the Kane Chronicles, so his personality will be off, but will look like Horus from the Kane Chronicles. Also, Helaine is a descandent of Ares, he's her great-great grandfather. This takes place after TLH and before TSN**

**Helaine's POV:**

"Dad why are we here?" I asked my dad, as we stepped into the elevator. "We don't see them until the end of the month, not in the middle."

"I don't know why we are here Laney," Dad answered me. "Lord Zeus called upon me to come to Olympus and to bring you along."

"Did I do something wrong?" I don't think I did anything wrong lately, well that I know of.

"No Laney, you did nothing wrong," Dad looked at me, and ruffled my chocolate brown hair.

"Dad," I whined. "Your messing up my hair, and I don't want Lady Aphrodite to give me a makeover."

He didn't say anything, just chuckled, I don't find what's so funny. The last time I was here, Aphrodite said she'll take me shopping until the meeting with some of the gods was over, which would of been for two hours, three hours tops. Oh, did I go shopping for two or three hours? NO! I was out shopping and getting a freaking makeover for six long hours. Fours hours I can deal with, heck even five hours, but six is pushing it. If I am here for a shopping trip, I'm going to have to put my foot down, or beg Lord Zeus if I can walk around Olympus alone.

Twenty minutes later Dad and I was in the middle of the Throne room with seven kids I never seen before, all the Olympians was there including Lady Hestia. I feel so awkward, all these Greeks and with only two Egyptians. Why couldn't some of my cousins, aunts and uncles come with us? Though I would like Anubis to come, but he doesn't get along with Dad that much, so... that's out of the question.

We addressed Lord Zeus first, then Lady Hera, then the rest of the gods, we nodded at the seven kids, whom was seated in on the around of large plush pillows. There was a extra throne, between Zeus and Lady Athena, that's where dad usually sits at.

"You two are here to read a few books with us, to prepare for war," Lord Zeus went straight to the point, I'm surprise he didn't do anything dramatic. Wait! What war is he talking about? I looked up at my dad and he shook his head no, letting me know that we speak on it later on. Great, I'm being left out the loop, while everyone knows what is going on. I feel so freaking special, NOT!

Dad sat next to Lord Zeus and I sat near the feet of my dad, on my pillow, I don't know those seven kids, so I'm not going to sit with them.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Lord Apollo said in his happy tone. Oh boy. "Let's start with you seven."

A girl with curly blonde hair stood up from her seat, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," a boy who looked emo, with black hair and a aviator jacket.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenat of the Hunters," a girl with spiked black hair with a death to barbie shirt on.

"Jason Grace, Roman," a blond boy said. "Son of Jupiter/Zeus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," a girl with choppy hair went next, she was seated next to Jason, couple alert.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," a elfish like boy said, okay.

Last was a boy or man with curly brown hair, "Grover Underwood, satyr, Lord of the wild."

I was just about to introduce myself when Dad went, "Lord Horus, Egyptian god of the sky, vengeance, falcons, hunting, energy, war and protection. Known as the Avenger and the Patron of the Pharaohs." Only dad.

The Greeks and Roman demigods looked at my dad in shock, they couldn't believe there were more gods out there, yeah, well get use to it. They looked at the gods to see if it was a pratical joke, but sadly it's not.

I stood up from my seat, ignoring the looks I was receiving, which was making me feel uncomfortable. "Helaine Brooks, daughter of Horus."

"Now that we all know each other, let's start reading shall we," Lady Athena spoke up. "I'll read first."

"Not a big surprise there," Lord Poseidon said, I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Shut it Barnacle Beard," Athena rolled her eyes at Poseidon. "**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif."**


End file.
